Fragile Hands
by DreamDeferred
Summary: Draco just wants one more chance. [One shot]


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This story is very loosely based on the Anberlin song "Paperthin Hymn."

* * *

Fragile Hands 

He stared up at the black canopy, willing sleep to come. It was always hardest for him, these nights when he waited for her to come home. Sometimes she never came at all. He tried not to get his hopes up this night, instead searching in vain for the oblivion of sleep.

He lay awake for what felt like years, completely still, until the candles burned low. She always liked to come when he appeared to be asleep.

Finally, when he had almost given up for the night, it happened. Though there was no sound, no hint of her arrival whatsoever, he felt her presence. He kept his eyes carefully closed and his body rigidly still, though his heart began to accelerate.

He heard the rustling of the curtains as they were pushed aside, and fought a shiver of anticipation and longing.

Her weight didn't seem to shift the bed at all, but he knew she had now climbed on. He imagined the black silk sheets moving easily, lazily over her body as he felt them lift momentarily before settling again.

She'd always been so beautiful in candlelight. He wanted to open his eyes, to see her there haloed in white among all of the black, her crimson hair glowing softly and hazel eyes smouldering. But he knew if he did, he was breaking the rules.

It was a game she played with him. He knew the rules, and he obeyed them because he knew the consequences if he didn't.

She crawled over slowly, and began her soft caress. Starting with his legs and moving up, her small hands smoothed and massaged his tense body. It felt almost like warm air ghosting across his skin, rather than kneading of muscle, but it relaxed him nonetheless.

He made every effort to keep himself completely still, despite the effect she was having on him. He knew if he moved, she'd be gone quick as a flash. He wanted this to last forever...

She smelled like cinnamon and fresh air and autumn all mixed into one. It was intoxicating, and yet calming and reassuring at the same time. He knew he'd never forget this scent as long as he lived.

Her long hair tickled his chest as she moved up, straddling his waist. He fought the urge to crush her lips to his as her hand wound its way through the short blond hair at the nape of his neck, sending tingles of electricity down his spine. He knew at this point he probably looked very strained, but she hadn't stopped and he wasn't going to give her a reason to.

His body trembled, trying so hard not to reach out and pull her flush against him as her hot tongue graced his ear, tracing its contours and crevices. The tingles had now spread all over his body, and he allowed himself to shiver ever so slightly. She didn't seem to notice this small weakness and continued her exploration down to the side of his neck.

It was slow, it was sensual, it was seductive...it was everything she symbolized in his mind. He tried to ignore the sensations that were now pooling in a certain area of his body.

Finally, her sweet lips were on his, and he let himself be lost once again in everything that was her. She tasted like she smelled, and he wondered how he had ever felt alive before she came into his life.

_I thought you said forever, over and over_

_When sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion_

Her tongue slipped into his mouth as her hands moved over his shoulders, and he knew this was his eternity.

She was moving faster now, beginning to lose herself in him like he had been in her. Her soft hands were intoxicating as they roved over him, finally coming up to tangle in his mussed hair. She pulled slightly, but the pain only heightened his senses. He felt himself losing his fragile hold of self restraint as she stretched herself out, completely on top of him. She felt so wonderful, and he never wanted it to end...

Then he made his mistake.

Finally unable to control himself, he tangled one hand in her silky red curls, pulling her closer to him. His tongue explored her mouth as he tried to show her with his body just how much he missed her, needed her, wanted her.

And suddenly, without warning, she was no longer in his arms. His eyes flew open in shock, disorientation momentarily clouding his vision.

As if he was watching through a haze, he saw her vague form across the room in a billow of white material, hair flying out behind her as she ran.

He let out a cry of anguish as he realized what he'd done, and he called out to her, throwing off the silk sheets and sprinting across the room.

He threw open the door and ran blindly down the hallway, wondering frantically which way she'd gone.

He felt a surge of hope and adrenaline as he saw the white of her dress fly around the corner ahead, and he followed it with a renewed burst of speed.

He cried after her to come back, to forgive him this one time...he didn't mean to lose control again. He could smell her in the air, and as he rounded the corner he saw her face turn slightly to look back at him, curls flying, before disappearing again into the shadows ahead.

He took the steps five at a time, eyes searching for any kind of movement. She'd just been there! How was she so fast?

He stopped still for a moment, listening...he soon gave that up, though, as he remembered the complete lack of sound in her footsteps. He looked around frantically, searching for anything, even her scent on the air. Suddenly he spotted a flash of red through the window ahead. He dived after it, throwing open the back door and following her into the night.

He needed to tell her he wouldn't forget again, he wouldn't disappoint her again...that he loved her...

He wouldn't let her get away this time, not when he was so close.

He sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him, following her fading shape. She almost seemed to be floating rather than running. How was that possible? He strained his eyes. Yes, there she was, far ahead of him, form hazy in the night...she was so fast...he'd never be able to catch her...

Suddenly his foot caught on something hard and he hit the ground with a painful crunch.

He let out a cry of frustration as she fell away, the white blur fading, fading...then disappearing altogether in the distance. He knew it was hopeless to go after her now.

He sighed in frustration, raking a hand through his completely tousled hair and rubbing his face. He lay there in the night for a while, before pushing himself back up to stand.

He'd go back to the room. He'd lie in those black sheets that might still have a hint of her scent on them. And he would wait for her to come back to him. He knew she would. It was only a matter of time.

He didn't even glance at the cause of his fall as he walked slowly back.

* * *

_Ginevra Malfoy_

_1981-2004_

_Beloved wife and daughter..._

_You will be with us eternally._


End file.
